Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of integrated circuits. The invention relates to an integrated circuit with electrical connection points that can be severed by the action of energy, also called fuse links.
Japanese Patent Abstract JP-A 01-080 037 discloses an integrated circuit with fuse links, for example. The Abstract shows two rows disposed parallel to one another and each having two fuse links. Each fuse link is an element of an electrical conductor track, the conductor tracks of each row being parallel to one another and rectilinear. Depending on their type, fuse links can be severed, for example, by increased currents flowing through the respective conductor track or by a laser beam. Depending on whether or not a fuse link has been severed, two different states can be distinguished. As such, it is possible to configure an integrated circuit through the fuse links.
In practice, it is often necessary to provide a large number of fuse links on the integrated circuit. Many fuse links are then disposed in a row with the conductor tracks connected to the links being aligned parallel to one another and running rectilinearly. When the fuse links are severed, in particular, by a laser beam, the insulating layer disposed above the fuse link is destroyed. Because the fuse link's electrically conductive material is distributed on the integrated circuit alongside the severing point during the severing, to some extent in an uncontrolled manner, it is necessary to maintain certain minimum spacings between adjacent fuse links to prevent the creation of short circuits between the adjacent fuse links by the aforementioned contaminants. Because of the positioning inaccuracy and the limited minimum beam diameter of the laser system that can be used, the result is likewise determined minimum spacings. The minimum spacings predefined in this way result in a considerable space requirement for large numbers of fuse links disposed in a row.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,172 to Prall et al. describes a bank of electrical connection points that can be severed by a laser. The connection points (fuses) are constituent parts of conductor tracks. The connection points are disposed offset with respect to one another in two directions at right angles to each other. The conductor tracks run substantially parallel to one another in a first direction. In each case, three connection points and three sections not having any connection points are located beside one another. In sections having three connection points running parallel to one another, there is a greater spacing of the conductor tracks from one another than in sections not having any connection points.